


Seek Bromance

by luisaakainsane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FSV Mainz 05, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Daniels Welt gerät ins Wanken, als ihm sein bester Freund eröffnet, dass er gehen wird.





	Seek Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder ein OS, den ich im Rahmen der 120er auf ff.de geschrieben habe.

Als Daniel 2014 nach Mainz kam, wollte er einfach nur guten Fußball spielen, sich als Stammspieler etablieren, Erfolge feiern. Er wollte sich voll und ganz auf seine Karriere konzentrieren. Schnell hatte sich der gebürtige Karlsruher ins Team integriert, Anschluss gefunden. Auch wenn Daniel nach außen hin ruhig, beinahe etwas verschlossen wirkte, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen.

Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag, als plötzlich ein großer, blonder und verdammt gut aussehender junger Mann in sein Leben trat.

  
„Hey, ich bin Loris“, stellte sich ihm der Blonde mit einem breiten Lächeln vor. Ein Lächeln, das Daniel den Atem raubte, seine Knie ganz weich werden ließ.

„Daniel“, erwiderte der Kleinere fast schon schüchtern.

„Freut mich.“ Und mit diesen Worten begab sich Loris in Richtung Tor.

Daniel blickte dem anderen hinterher, wusste nicht so recht, was er denken sollte.

_Die Wochen vergingen und die beiden Fußballer freundeten sich immer mehr an. Meistens traf man sie nur noch im Doppelpack an. Daniel hatte sich so sehr an Loris und dessen Nähe gewöhnt, hatte sich in den vergangenen zwei Jahren von Tag zu Tag mehr in seinen Kumpel verliebt. Doch dann kam dieser Abend, der Daniels heile Welt ins Wanken brachte._

„_Ich werde Mainz verlassen“, gestand ihm der Blonde, als sie eines Abends auf Daniels Couch saßen und sich die Spieltagszusammenfassung ansahen._

_Daniels Kopf schnellte zur Seite, sein überraschter, beinahe entsetzter Blick traf Loris' Gesicht. „Du wirst was?!“_

„_Ich hab' ein Angebot aus Liverpool.“_

„_Das … ist klasse. Und du willst es annehmen?“, fragte der Ältere unsicher nach, hatte den Blick gesenkt._

„_Na klar! Wäre ja schön blöd, wenn ich das ausschlagen würde. Das ist Liverpool, Daniel. Verstehst du? Einer der größten Vereine der Welt will mich haben!“_

_Momente des Schweigens vergingen. Momente, in denen Daniel realisieren musste, dass Loris, sein bester Freund, der so viel mehr für ihn war, gehen würde. Dass Loris Mainz und somit auch ihn verlassen würde._

„_Daniel?“, fragte Loris leise in die Stille, legte eine Hand auf Daniels Unterarm, was diesen zusammenzucken ließ._

„_Äh, ja, schön“, kam es wenig geistreich vom gebürtigen Karlsruher, der ein Stück abrückte, Platz zwischen sich und seinen besten Freund brachte. „Ne, wirklich. Ich freu' mich wirklich für dich. Ich würde es doch genauso machen.“ Nein, würde er nicht. Daniel würde es niemals übers Herz bringen, Loris zu verlassen._

_Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Loris seinen besten Freund an. „Sicher?“, hakte er nach, merkte, dass Daniel mit sich haderte._

„_Klar“, versicherte ihm Daniel, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Fernseher und hoffte, dass sich das Thema hiermit erledigt hatte. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber reden, befürchtete, sich am Ende noch zu verraten. _

„_Ich werd' dich vermissen, Kleiner.“ Loris hatte seinen besten Freund in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, als der Moment des Abschiedes gekommen war._

„_Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Daniel und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Das hier fiel ihm so verdammt schwer. Einerseits wollte er nur das Beste für Loris, andererseits wollte er, dass er hier in Mainz – bei ihm – blieb._

Daniel lag gelangweilt auf seiner Couch, zappte sich wahllos durch das mehr als bescheidene TV-Programm. Er spürte, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden, er dabei war, wegzudösen. Die beiden Trainingseinheiten, die heute auf dem Plan gestanden hatten, hatten den gebürtigen Karlsruher ganz schön geschlaucht.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, riss die Augen auf. Hatte da gerade wirklich jemand an seiner Tür geklingelt? Daniel warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon kurz vor Mitternacht war. Gähnend rieb er sich über die Augen, ehe es wieder an der Tür klingelte. „Verdammt“, fluchte er leise, bevor er sich erhob und den Weg zur Tür einschlug. Daniel hoffte, dass sein Besucher einen guten Grund hatte, ihn so spät noch zu stören.

Leicht genervt öffnete der Mainzer die Tür und erstarrte, als er sah, wer da vor ihm stand. „Loris“, flüsterte er. Daniel benötigte einige Momente, um die Situation zu begreifen. „Was … was machst du hier?“

„Können wir drinnen reden? Es ist spät und deine Nachbarn müssen nicht unbedingt alles mitbekommen“, schlug der Größere vor, grinste dabei schief.

Zustimmend nickte Daniel, trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den anderen hereinzulassen. Schnell hatte sich Loris seiner Jacke und seinen Schuhen entledigt, begab sich zielsicher ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

_Wie in alten Zeiten_, dachte sich Daniel, als er den Torhüter in bequemer Position auf seiner Couch sitzen saß.

Leicht lächelnd ließ sich der Ältere neben seinem besten Freund nieder, griff nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher auszuschalten. Daniel spürte, dass Loris zum Reden gekommen war, dass ihn etwas belastete. Da würde der Fernseher nur stören.

„Also, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Grinsend blickte Daniel auf den Blonden, versuchte so, die Stimmung etwas zu lockern.

„Du bist mein bester Freund und ich hatte Sehnsucht“, erwiderte Loris ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

_Da bist du nicht der Einzige_, wollte Daniel sagen, verkniff es sich jedoch. Die Gefühle, die er für seinen besten Freund hegte, hatten sich nach all der Zeit, die dieser nun schon nicht mehr in Mainz war, nicht geändert. Ganz im Gegenteil – sie waren gewachsen, hatten an Intensität zugenommen. Daniel liebte Loris – egal, wo er war.

Leise lachte der gebürtige Karlsruher, versuchte damit, sein in seinen Ohren viel zu laut pochendes Herz zu übertönen. „Und warum bist du wirklich hier?“

Loris senkte den Kopf, spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. „Ich … ich weiß auch nicht“, begann er, „ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir meine Karriere, mein Leben entgleitet. Sportlich gesehen läuft es einfach nur beschissen. Erst das Champions League Finale, dann werde ich nach Istanbul verliehen, wo ich mir auch einen Patzer nach dem anderen leiste, wo ich mittlerweile auch nicht mehr erwünscht bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte.“ Die Stimme des Blonden zitterte, klang dabei so verletzlich, so verzweifelt.

Mit großen Augen sah Daniel auf den Jüngeren. So kannte er den anderen gar nicht. Loris war ein junger Mann, der vor Selbstbewusstsein nur so strotzte. Ihn nun so zu sehen, versetzte dem Mainzer einen Stich. „Scheiße, Loris“, hauchte er, zog den Größeren in seine Arme. „Warum bist du denn nicht schon früher zu mir gekommen?“

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich das alleine packe. Dass ich keine Hilfe brauche“, kam es leise vom Torhüter, der sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines besten Freundes vergraben hatte. „Aber jetzt … Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“

Daniel erschrak, als er etwas Feuchtes spürte. Loris weinte. Der immer so stark wirkende Loris Karius lag in seinen Armen und weinte. In all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon befreundet waren, hatte der Ältere Loris noch nie weinen sehen. „Ich bin da.“ Beruhigend strich er dem Blonden über den Rücken, gab dem anderen somit das Gefühl, dass es okay war. Dass er nicht alleine war.

Die Minuten vergingen und keiner der beiden jungen Männer sagte etwas. Daniel hielt den Jüngeren einfach nur fest, gab ihm Geborgenheit. Schließlich war es Loris, der sich vom gebürtigen Karlsruher löste, sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen strich. „Danke“, sagte er, lächelte seinen besten Freund dankbar an.

„Bin ja nicht umsonst dein bester Freund“, erwiderte Daniel ebenfalls lächelnd. Er würde immer für Loris da sein, ihm immer zuhören, ihm helfen. Doch eine Sache wunderte ihn trotzdem. Warum war Loris hier in Mainz bei ihm? Warum war er nicht bei seiner Freundin Sophia? Sie sollte doch seine erste Anlaufstation sein, wenn er Probleme hatte. Ob er ihn fragen sollte? Kurz rang Daniel mit sich, entschied sich dann aber dazu, den Torhüter direkt zu fragen. „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei Sophia?“ Der Mainzer spürte, wie sich sein Herz bei dieser Frage schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Ach“, winkte der Blonde ab, „die hat eh keine Zeit für mich. Hetzt von einem Termin zum nächsten. Da wollte ich sie nicht unnötig belasten. Außerdem kann ich mit ihr eh nicht über so was reden.“

Täuschte sich Daniel oder klang Loris ein bisschen genervt? So, wie er gerade von seiner Freundin sprach, klang das nicht gerade wie frisch verliebt.

„Aber können wir bitte nicht über sie reden? Ich habe dich so lange nicht gesehen, da will ich jede Minute mit dir voll auskosten“, sagte der Blonde, grinste Daniel an. „Lass' uns noch ein bisschen netflixen.“ Wie selbstverständlich griff Loris nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete den Fernseher ein. Nachdem er Netflix gestartet hatte, hatte er auch schnell gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. „Du wirst die Serie lieben“, meinte er breit grinsend, bevor er eine Folge „Brooklyn Nine-Nine“ startete.

Im Laufe der Zeit waren die beiden Freunde immer näher zusammengerückt. Daniel hatte sich mittlerweile halb hingelegt und Loris hatte seinen Kopf auf der Brust seines besten Freundes gelegt. Daniel genoss es, den anderen wieder so nah bei sich zu haben. Schon zu ihren gemeinsamen Mainzer Zeiten hatten sie so den ein oder anderen Abend verbracht.

Daniel schreckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie Loris' Hand langsam unter sein Shirt fuhr. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an, in seinem Kopf herrschte pure Verwirrung und sein Herz schlug mal wieder viel zu schnell. Eigentlich sollte er das hier so schnell wie möglich unterbinden, aber dafür fühlten sich Loris' Finger, die mittlerweile unsichtbare Muster auf seinen Bauch malten, viel zu gut an.

„Was machst du da, Loris?“, kam es stotternd über Daniels Lippen. Natürlich gefiel es dem Älteren, was sein bester Freund da gerade mit ihm machte. Sein Herz schlug voller Freude gegen seine Brust, aber sein Verstand sah das ganz anders.

Langsam fuhren Loris' schlanke Finger weiter Richtung Süden, was Daniel scharf die Luft einsaugen ließ. „Bitte.“ Plötzlich stoppte Loris in seinen Bewegungen, sah Daniel mit einem Blick an, der bei diesem eine feine Gänsehaut verursachte. Der Mainzer konnte in den Augen seines besten Freundes nur eines erkennen – pures Verlangen.

Noch bevor Daniel etwas hätte sagen können, hatte sich der Blonde vorgebeugt und ihm seine Lippen aufgedrückt. Im ersten Moment total überrumpelt, gab Daniel dann den Lippenbewegungen des anderen nach, ging voll und ganz auf den Kuss ein. Auch wenn das hier der vielleicht größte Fehler seines Lebens war, konnte sich Daniel nur darauf einlassen und genießen.

Daniel betrachtete den schlafenden Loris auf sich. Deutlich war noch der Schweiß auf dessen Stirn zu sehen, neben der Couch lag ein benutztes Kondom. Ja, sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Und es war verdammt gut gewesen. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Daniel, drückte dem anderen einen Kuss auf die Haare, ehe er langsam einschlief.

Als der gebürtige Karlsruher am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fiel ihm sofort das fehlende Gewicht auf. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, rieb sich über die Augen. Daniel blickte sich um, sah nur noch seine Klamotten und das Kondom auf dem Boden liegen. Von Loris fehlte jedoch jede Spur.

Enttäuschung machte sich im Mainzer breit, sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Daniel erhob sich von der Couch, zog sich Shirt und Boxershorts über. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg ins Badezimmer begeben, als er einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Couchtisch entdeckte.

_Guten Morgen. Sorry, musste weg. Sponsorentermine._

_Loris _

_PS: Danke fürs Zuhören._

Daniels gesamter Körper spannte sich an, als er die Worte las. Das konnte doch unmöglich Loris' Ernst sein. „Danke fürs Zuhören.“ Verächtlich schnaubte der Ältere. Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, sich auf Loris' Annäherung einzulassen. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass es diesem nichts bedeuten würde. Dass es für ihn nichts weiter als Druckabbau sein würde. „Verdammt“, fluchte Daniel und spürte die ersten Tränen.

Loris lag in seinem Bett in seinem alten Kinderzimmer im Haus seiner Eltern. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er einfach so abgehauen war, Daniel angelogen hatte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Der Torhüter war überfordert – mit dem, was zwischen ihm und seinem besten Freund passiert war, mit Daniel, doch vor allem mit sich selbst. Er brauchte Abstand, Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Der Blonde schloss die Augen, versuchte, etwas zu schlafen. Aber da waren sie wieder, die Bilder der gemeinsamen Nacht mit Daniel. Er über Daniel, er in Daniel. Daniel, der sich stöhnend unter ihm wand, dabei so verdammt heiß aussah.

„Scheiße!“ Panisch öffnete Loris die Augen, spürte die Enge in seiner Hose.

Er war gerade dabei, das Problem zu lösen, Hand anzulegen, da klingelte sein Smartphone. Der Torhüter warf einen Blick aufs Display, stöhnte genervt auf. 7 verpasste Anrufe, 13 ungelesene Nachrichten – allesamt von Sophia. Er beschloss, alles einfach zu ignorieren. Seine Freundin ging ihm in letzter Zeit sowieso auf die Nerven. Ständig rief sie ihn an, schrieb ihm, kommentierte jeden Instagram-Post von ihm. Ja, Sophia nervte ihn nur noch. Warum er sich auf dieses künstliche Weib eingelassen hatte, konnte er auch nicht mehr so genau sagen. Und Sophia war es auch, die dafür sorgte, dass Loris' Hose plötzlich gar nicht mehr so eng war. Sophia törnte ihn einfach nur noch ab.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte der Torhüter noch bei seinen Eltern. Er hatte dort die nötige Ruhe, um nachzudenken, sich über sich selbst und seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Und so kam er schließlich zur der Erkenntnis, dass er Sophia nicht liebte. Sein Herz schlug beim Gedanken an sie nicht höher. Der Gedanke an Daniel war es, der ihm dieses berühmte Kribbeln im Bauch bescherte. Und dieser Gedanke war es auch, der sein Herz berührte.

Loris war selbst überrascht von dieser Tatsache, schließlich hatte er bisher noch nie Gefühle für einen anderen Mann gehabt. Daniel und er waren beste Freunde gewesen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber wenn der Torhüter genauer darüber nachdachte, musste er feststellen, dass sie sich schon immer sehr nahe waren – näher als es beste Freunde sein sollten. Und wenn Loris ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Dass er gern bei Daniel war, ihn gern umarmt, berührt hat. Vermutlich schlummerten diese Gefühle schon immer in ihm.

Am nächsten Tag machte sich der Jüngere wieder auf den Weg zu Daniel. Er war fest dazu entschlossen, die Sache mit Daniel zu klären.

Aufregung machte sich in ihm breit, als er vor der Wohnungstür seines besten Freundes stand. Inständig hoffte er, dass Daniel zu Hause war. Vielleicht hätte er ihm vorher doch lieber schreiben sollen. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Loris hob seine Hand, betätigte die Klingel und wartete. Innerlich ging er noch einmal durch, was er Daniel sagen wollte, sagen musste.

Jäh wurde der Jüngere aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Hey“, sagte Loris, schenkte dem Mainzer ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Daniel war überrascht, den anderen zu sehen. Loris hatte ihn – wenn auch unbewusst – verletzt, als er nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht einfach abgehauen war. „Was willst du hier?“ Daniel konnte den bitteren Ton seiner Stimme nicht verhindern. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sah den Blonden gleichgültig an.

„Können wir drinnen reden?“

„Wenn es sein muss“, erwiderte der Ältere, ließ seinen Besucher herein. „Solltest du nicht bei deiner tollen Sophia sein?“ Daniel klang verbittert.

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hier bin ich richtig.“

„Und warum?“, hakte der gebürtige Karlsruher nach.

„Weil ich bei dir sein will“, kam die sanfte, ehrliche Antwort von Loris, der dem Kleineren dabei direkt in die Augen blickte.

Schlagartig weiteten sich Daniels Augen. Loris wollte lieber bei ihm als bei seiner Freundin sein?

„Komm'“, sagte der Blonde, griff nach Daniels Hand, „lass' uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und reden.“ Bittend sah Loris seinen besten Freund an, der nur stumm nickte und sich ins Wohnzimmer führen ließ.

„Es tut mir so leid“, meinte der Torhüter, nachdem sie sich auf der Couch niedergelassen hatten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so abgehauen bin. Ich war überfordert. Man hat schließlich nicht jeden Tag Sex mit seinem besten Freund.“ Loris spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen. „Und man bekommt auch nicht jeden Tag ein Liebesgeständnis von seinem besten Freund.“

Wieder wurden Daniels Augen größer. „Du … du hast es gehört?“

„Ja, habe“, gab Loris zu, „und es hat mich einfach überfordert.“

Verlegen senkte der Mainzer den Blick. Und dabei hatte er doch gedacht, dass Loris schlafen würde.

„Wie lange schon, Daniel?“, wollte der Größere dann mit sanfter Stimme wissen.

„Richtig bewusst ist es mir erst geworden, als du damals nach Liverpool gegangen bist“, kam es leise von Daniel, der seinen Blick immer noch gesenkt hielt, sich einfach nicht traute, seinen besten Freund anzusehen. „Aber eigentlich war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen.“

Überrascht sah Loris den anderen an. „So lange schon?“ Sein Wechsel war nun schon über zwei Jahre her und Daniel war die ganze Zeit über in ihn verliebt gewesen … Warum hatte er nie etwas bemerkt?

„Wir hatten von Anfang an einen guten Draht zueinander, haben uns schnell angefreundet. Du hast mir damals geholfen, als ich neu in Mainz war. Wir haben fast täglich etwas zusammen gemacht und plötzlich warst du nicht mehr da … Das hat wehgetan … und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte.“ Daniel wagte es immer noch nicht, Loris anzusehen, spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen.

Instinktiv zog der Torhüter den Älteren in seine Arme, strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Unsere gemeinsame Nacht war schön“, flüsterte er, spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln. „Das … das könnten wir in Zukunft öfter haben.“

Daniel löste sich von Loris, sah diesen ungläubig an. Loris fand ihre gemeinsame Nacht schön und er wollte sie wiederholen?

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte nahm Loris das Gesicht seines besten Freundes in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Der Blonde wollte Daniel spüren lassen, was seine Worte bedeuteten, was er fühlte.

Der Mainzer klammerte sich regelrecht an den Jüngeren, erwiderte den Kuss voller Sehnsucht. Loris zu küssen, fühlte sich einfach so gut, so richtig an und Daniels Herz schlug laut und heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb.

„Aber was ist mit Sophia?“, wollte der Kleinere wissen, nachdem sie sich aufgrund von Luftmangel voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Hab' heute Morgen mit ihr Schluss gemacht“, erklärte Loris, „sie wollte doch eh nur mal wieder Gesprächsthema in den Medien sein. So künstlich wie sie kann ein Mensch doch gar nicht sein. Alles wirkt immer so aufgesetzt bei ihr. Und da hatte ich keinen Bock mehr drauf. Außerdem hab' ich sie eh nicht wirklich geliebt.“ Ja, das, was er und Sophia hatten, war nett, eine willkommene Ablenkung von dem ganzen Mist, der sich gerade in seinem Leben abspielte. Aber Liebe? Das war es definitiv nicht gewesen. Sophia hatte ihm nie die Nähe, die Geborgenheit geschenkt, die er in dieser Zeit gebraucht hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Daniel, der trotz der Entfernung immer für ihn da war. Der ihm das Gefühl gab, dass er wichtig war. Ja, mit Daniel fühlte es sich einfach richtig an.

Glücklich lächelnd schlang Daniel seine Arme um Loris' Mitte, legte seinen Kopf an dessen Brust. Deutlich konnte er den Herzschlag des Blonden spüren. „Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er, während er von Loris gehalten wurde.

Der blonde Torhüter lächelte. Er wusste, dass er genau hierher gehörte – zu Daniel.


End file.
